A New Hope
by IAMGERMANANDSTUFF
Summary: This is a story of hybrid named Janelle Vesaulius. She has had it rough. The Volturi have ripped her life to pieces. She finds help in the Cullens. But her past comes back to haunt her. How will she move on to the future, if she does not first deal with the past?
1. A Brutal Awakening

A New Hope  
A BRUTAL AWAKENING  
***CHAPTER 1***  
The young child ran down the dirt path.  
"MAMA, PAPA! I'M HOME!" she cried out, smiling like the giddy preschooler that she was. Her father was first to great her.  
"Hello my sweet little rosette. How are you?" He smiled. He was tan as ever with his signature beautiful white smile. He picked her up.  
"Is my little Vesaulius hungry?" He chuckled. Janelle nodded, giggling and curling into her father's arms contentedly. He walked into their modest house, walking to meet his wife, a beautiful blonde haired German woman.  
"Mutti!" Janelle cried out happily, waving to her. Janelle was only 4 and a half. She was young and happy-go-lucky.  
"Gertrude...make her a snack whilst I try to get her cleaned up?" her father asked of the German woman.  
"Of course, Antonio." She smiled. She was very pale. She almost looked dead.  
Janelle clung to her father possessively, never wanting to leave his warm arms.  
He smiled and set her down.  
"Disrobe, the tub's already ready," he chuckled, his deep voice and Italian accent rolling off his tongue. She nodded and pulled off her small leather boots and untied a few careful knots that her mother had made. The frumpy looking dress dropped down around her ankles.  
He picked her up and set her down in the warm water, using a small bar of soap to clean her tiny body. Then he put some perfumes on his hands and gently massaged the good smelling liquids into her golden blonde hair. Soon she was clean and her father picked her up, drying his daughter off with a scratchy wool towel.  
Janelle pouted a bit as he put her back into the dress she was previously wearing. She was happy again when her father picked her up.  
"Papa?" she asked, curling her small tan hands into his shirt; she had her mother's eyes, golden eyes.  
"Yes Janelle?" he answered, tightening his grip on his daughter.  
"I've always noticed that I'm stronger and faster than all the other children...why is that?" Janelle was so innocent. He didn't want her learn about what she was so soon.  
"It's because…you're just different, alright sweetie?" Antonio mumbled, tensing up.  
"But my teeth ache all the time and sometimes they get sharp. And I feel all tingly when the moon comes out at night..." she had started to shiver. This had been scaring her for months now.  
He looked at her for a while, with sad emerald green eyes.  
"Gertrude, it's time to tell her," he called sadly to his wife.  
"But Antonio, she's too young..." her mother said warily.  
"We have to-" But he was cut off by a knock at the door.  
"I'll get it," she whispered. Something passed between her father and mother as they looked at each other. Her father moved to the cellar and opened the door put Janelle down.  
"Stay here until I tell you to come out." He said gently, kissing her forehead.  
"But Papa...don't go!" she cried.  
"Stay here, Janelle. Whatever you see or hear, don't make a sound." He said, smiling at her and gently stroking her cheek. "Good bye my little rosette," He said sadly, moving away, closing the door and locking it. What Janelle heard next would never leave her memories.

It was about a week later when her uncle came to visit.  
"Antonio? Gertrude? Janelle? Where is my cute niece?" He smiled when opening the door, but his expression quickly was changed to a look of horror.  
He morphed into a wolf and moved slowly into the battlefield. He sniffed about. The Volturi had been here, explaining why his brother and sister-in-law had been so obviously brutally murdered. But the thing he feared the most was that his niece had been taken. Thankfully, her scent was still strong in the place. He followed it until he came upon the cellar door.  
He morphed back into a human and unlocked the door, finding a sniffling, shivering, pale, and starving Janelle. He picked her up, pressing her face into his shoulder, so she wouldn't see the scene or smell the scent of her father and mother's blood.  
He moved skillfully and quickly out of the house and to his horse.  
"Uncle Romano!" she wailed, curling into his arms, sobbing.  
"You heard them, killing...didn't you?" He asked, gently bouncing her. She nodded into his arms.  
"I will take care of you, little one," he said, remounting his black mare. Janelle curled into his arms, clinging to his shirt.


	2. Years Later, Make That 10

A New Hope

YEARS LATER, MAKE THAT 10.  
***CHAPTER 2***  
"Uncle," Janelle whined, "Why do I have to wear this big heavy trench coat? It's the middle of summer and it's too thick!" Her uncle only sighed.  
"It's to keep you safe. When you stand in sunlight you sparkle, just like all vampires do. And shush, you musn't strain yourself – and besides, you're hurt from our last run-in with humans. So keep quiet and relax on Maximus for a while." He smiled, gently patting the white stallion's side. Janelle grunted and pouted a bit, but still was submissive to her uncle's command. It was true that she was still injured. She had a huge gash from where a human villager had gotten a jab at her with a spear, whilst she was trying to feed on what she thought was a WILD sheep.  
Janelle relaxed her aching muscles and was soon asleep, wandering off into the deep reaches of dreams.

FLASHBACK  
"Uncle Romano, I smell blood," Janelle sniffled, rubbing her eyes. "Why does it make my tummy hungry? Uncle!" She cried, curling into his warm arms. He gently ran a hand through her soft blonde locks.  
"Don't worry piccolo, every thing will be ok", he murmured, gently bouncing his small niece.  
She looked up at him with bright golden eyes.  
"Uncle what am I?" she said, the most serious look on her face. Romano froze, unable to speak.  
"Well, you're not human. I can tell you at least that much," he sighed. "Your madre and padre never told you, huh?"  
"Told me what?" she said becoming nervous, "What do you mean, 'I'm not human'?!" Janelle yelped. Romano strengthened his grip around her and held her pressed firmly against his chest.  
"Your madre was a werewolf from Germany and your padre was a vampire from Italy. You are a mix, which has always been forbidden," he said calmly, gently rocking her.  
"Why am I forbidden?" she asked, dumbfounded.  
"You are forbidden because the Volturi are unable to kill or control you. They have certain abilities over vampires, but you are a hybrid of werewolf and vampire. They cannot control you, so they don't allow werewolves and vampires to mate. Hybrids are said to be dangerous! But I'm glad you are one," he laughed a bit.  
"Why's that?" she asked, a little confused.  
"Because I know you're on my side!" he chuckled, rubbing her little back. "Now how about you travel with uncle for a while? How does that sound?" he smiled. Janelle's four year old brain couldn't comprehend much, but what she did understand is that she would be spending a lot of time with her Uncle Romano.  
END FLASHBACK

"Janelle, piccolo! Wake up." Janelle was roused from her sleep to find her uncle standing over her worriedly.  
"Piccolo, you lost too much blood!" he said, voice strained. She struggled to keep her eyes open against the light of the sunset. It hurt her eyes. Romano picked her up and moved her closer to the fire so she could warm up.  
"You rest up, piccolo, I'll be back soon," he said giving her a small kiss on the forehead.  
"Yes sir," she mumbled, feeling helpless. Her wound was really starting to hurt and her entire abdomen was throbbing. Her head hurt too. It felt like the trees around her were spinning.  
Janelle slowly pulled herself to a standing position when hearing rustling in the bushes.  
"Who's there?" she growled, holding her still throbbing wound. She smelled werewolf, big strong werewolf, maybe even a pack leader. Janelle stumbled forward, trying to puff herself up, to seem intimidating.  
"Ciao?" a voice came from in the darkness, "Chi è?" The voice was very hoarse and hard to understand. But she knew the language: her native tongue, Italian.  
"Sono Janelle. Chi sei?" she asked, calmly.  
"Desideirio..." the voice said.  
"Sei un tizio?" she asked. He replied with a slight grab to her butt. Now she new where he was and socked him over the head.  
"Don't go grabbing random girls' butts." she growled. She grabbed a stick from the fire and held it up so she could look at him.  
His skin was pale. He seemed extremely clammy and was covered in blood. His eyes were glazed over and his left eye had a huge gash over it.  
"Porca-! Cosa ti è successo?!" She yelped, falling back onto her haunches. She always spoke Italian when nervous. She could feel her fangs coming out at the sight of him, but she didn't want to hurt an innocent. Janelle turned away, shaking slightly.  
"I'm ok..." he said softly, sitting up. "Drink the split blood, if you must," he mumbled. She stared at this stranger who smelled like wolf. He seemed so foreign, yet his eyes were such a mesmerizing red, like her father's.  
She leaned forward, tentatively perched over his shoulder, mouth slightly open, showing her sharp teeth to the other. He shuddered a bit as she sunk her teeth into his flesh.  
She drank her fill quickly, pulling away, face reddened slightly. This man smiled at her.  
"Nice to meet you." he smirked. She slowly stood.  
"We need to get those injuries treated," she mumbled, slowly pulling herself to a standing position. Janelle stumbled a bit, almost falling.  
"Hey, looks like you're more beat up than me," he said worriedly, grabbing her arm, helping her to stand. She smiled at him slightly before passing out. Maybe this guy was okay.

"Piccolo! Piccolo!" she slowly opened her eyes,  
"Uncle?" she said hoarsely. "Where's that werewolf guy...Desiderio?" Her side started to throb.  
"Ughnn..." she groaned.  
"Everything's fine piccolo, just rest. That Desiderio guy is resting by the fire. He's pretty beat up, but he'll be okay." He huffed. "I hate the thought of you passed out with this shady character," he pouted.  
She chuckled softly,  
"I'll be fine Uncle." She winced at bit as she smiled.  
"The cut on your face still bugging you?" he asked, getting out a small jar of salve. Janelle nodded slightly, moving her long hair out of the way for Romano to rub salve on the nasty cut. He frowned as he did so.  
"It's becoming infected. On such a pretty face too." he sighed.  
"Cut the crap Uncle," she growled, "My face is fine. I don't care if I get a scar, it just makes me look tougher." She smirked. Romano gently patted her head.  
"Whatever you say, piccolo, whatever you say."


	3. Betrayal

A New Hope  
BETRAYAL  
CHAPTER 3 Janelle made her way quietly through the stinking waters of the polluted river known as the river Ricosso. She grimaced as she waded through a particularly nasty part of the river, the smell penetrating her nostrils and taste traveling over her sensitive sensory organs on the roof of her mouth. She screwed up her nose and continued onward. The half-blood had to make it through this.She had lost her beloved uncle to the Volturi and survived; she could survive this. All this nasty river wading was for a reason - to save the only other person she could trust, her closest friend, Desiderio. She whimpered as she exited the river and shook herself off, trying to get as much of the revolting stink off of her as she could. Janelle thought about cleaning herself further, but one thought of how badly the Volturi must be treating Desiderio caused her to push on.

Desiderio ran to the small crumpled form in the corner,  
"Brother! Innocenzio!" He cried out, holding his little brother's shaking form close.  
"D-Desiderio...?" The boy asked dazed. His short brown hair was a mess and his face was hollow looking and his eyes...they were red. They had changed his human little brother. He reared at them growling and snarling. "Just be happy he's alive**," **one of the Volturi sneered. Desiderio turned and ripped him to pieces. The other Volturi backed up and let their leader through. He was holding onto someone, and that someone was struggling desperately.  
"Now, wolf, you have what you want. Collect your brother and go, your work here is done," he growled. Desiderio lowered his head and picked up his quivering brother, walking past who he knew was Janelle. He kept his head down.  
"DESIDERIO YOU TRAITOR!" She howled and screeched. She kicked against the restraining arms of the lead Volturi.  
"LET GO OF ME!" She hissed, eyes threatening to change red at any second. The gold a fierce and threatening orange.  
"You will be controlled, you beast. You will be broken, little wolf." The Volturi members said in unison as she struggled against the restraints that she was placed in.  
She kept struggling against the shackles, but to no avail. She let herself go slack against them and glared up at their pale sneering faces. She snarled a few swears in Italian before becoming quiet and hanging her head. She was was so tired.  
Janelle had had so much pressure, both emotional and physical, on her for the past year. She had just been betrayed by the only person she had left to trust. She was so broken and tired. She knew she wouldn't last long.

It had been about 6 months since Janelle had been taken into captivity, and now she was the Volturi's little wolf. She was their assassin, their ally. She hated herself for it, but if she wanted to eat, that's what she must do: kill. Tonight her target was another vampire who visiting Corsica. His name: Jasper Cullen. "Hm...? Southerner eh?" She smirked at her relay officer. He simply nodded and disappeared into the shadows. She took a sniff at the piece of cloth and lowered her nose to the ground, searching out her newest target.

Janelle soon found the man she was looking for. She took out her scope and from the safety of her perch she looked at him and watched his movements. She let out a slight purr. "Well, he's cute," she thought happily, "I like the cute ones. Too bad I have to kill him..." She sighed and dropped down, making sure her concealed knives were primed and ready before sliding up to him.  
"Hello there,**" **she said, smirking at him. Her scar covered face seemed to startle him. She simply smiled,  
"You Jasper Cullen?" She asked, running a hand through her hair. "Yes**...**is there a problem, Miss? You don't look well," he asked quietly. She looked at him fiercely and slid out her concealed knives.  
"Time to die, Mr. Cullen..." Her eyes changing from gold to red as she took several slices at him. Of course, he dodged them all and took a shot at her, missing horribly.  
She grabbed his arm and flipped him across the clearing, his body smashing into the wall. She zipped over to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt, she stared him in the eyes, glaring daggers. He simply looked back at her, eyes still dark brown and his face relaxed. Jasper could sense her hurting and let out his own waves of calm, seeing the anger on her face melt away.  
"How did you do that?!" She growled, throwing him away from her. Jasper stood up and dusted himself off. "You are young, and your emotions are easy to manipulate. I barely even tried." He chuckled. Janelle frowned and sat down.  
"You know I'm supposed to kill you," she huffed. He had the audacity to sit down next to her.  
"Well, I figured." He smirked. She felt her shoulders relax. Whatever he was doing felt warm, soft, and gentle. It was the first gentleness she had felt in so long. A few tears rolled down her cheeks, and he took notice and wrapped an arm around her. She shied away, unsure wether she could trust him or not.  
"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, but first," he said gently taking her hands and releasing her knives and pulling them away from her sleeves. She let a slight blush rise to her cheeks as he gave her a pat down, lingering a bit to long at her hips. She cleared her throat, settling herself to the ground once more. He was smiling like an idiot, holding all her weapons in his lap, including a fancy engraved pistol, which was a gift from her late uncle as well a hand made knife. He gave the family heirlooms back, but kept the rest, which she was grateful for. She hated the Volturi's stupid weapons. She had spilled so much blood with those knives.  
Jasper looked over at her.  
"What's your name?" He asked abruptly. "Eh...Janelle Vesaulius," she said quietly. He smiled and saddled up close to her.  
"Cute name, Miss Vesaulius." He chuckled as a heated blush rose to her cheeks. Janelle sighed.  
"Want a drink? Oh wait, never mind." She chuckled. Jasper laughed.  
"Well, I have to be going, so, I guess this is it." He smiled. "And you ever need something, Miss Vesaulius, just come find me." He stood and then leaned down, giving her a peck on the cheek. "Good bye,**"** Jasper purred before slipping away into a nearby alleyway. Janelle sat there, a hand on her cheek. "Ciao Mr. Cullen..." She said, face covered in blush.


	4. SOS

A New Hope

S.O.S

Chapter 4

It was a quiet day in Paris, France. The sun was shining, everything seemingly peaceful. Little did any Parisian shoppers that day know, that a half-breed was fiercely making an attempt to free herself from her shackles. Well, not literal shackles that is. Janelle, as most vampires and werewolves in Europe alike knew, was a half-breed who's family had been slaughtered by the Volturi. Not many knew why she had been caught. Those that did, kept it hushed for the poor girl's sake.

Any how, Janelle was on the run. Slipping through the mucky sewers of Paris. Something was rotting down here, and she is wasn't just waste. _Lovely, just lovely. Rotting human corpses that other vamps were too lazy to dispose of. Now i have walk through their mess. Just lovely. S_he thought. _Well, at least they wont be able to follow my trail down here._

* * *

She sniffed the fresh air. What a relief. Putrid, rotting flesh was not exactly her cup of tea. Janelle relished the fresh grass between her muck covered toes. However, her enjoyment was short lived. She had to get moving and now. She sensed them. She didn't know who, but someone was watching. A wolf? Smelled like a wolf. Janelle didn't want to stay and find out.

She hoped aboard the nearest ship, and prayed that it was going somewhere far away, and it was. The mighty ship was going to the New World. What could a hybrid stowaway do to cause trouble for a crew who had seen everything?

* * *

Janelle had been on the run for awhile now - 4 months, to be exact. The Volturi had noticed that she had slipped away, though it took them a long time to discover her disappearance.

She let out a huff and hopped down from her hiding place. She had recently taken to hiding in the New World. There were a lot of werewolves here, which was quite disheartening. Werewolves had been the practical bane of her existence. Everywhere she went, there always seemed to be one to stop her from catching prey. Sometimes they even attacked her. They could smell her vampire blood much better than her werewolf blood. This was only becasue the vampire side had grown stronger after being pressed under the Volturi's thumb for a year. Her wolf blood was her stronger blood! Why wouldn't they let her prove herself? She huffed again and crouched low in the brush. _Another werewolf. Great. _Ever so slowly, she pushed through the bracken. Darned wolves! Those idiots had enough sense of smell to pick up her vampire side, but her wolf blood, WHICH WAS STRONGER! Janelle shook her head, _Great, stuck in forrest teeming with werewolves. Couldn't get any better than this!_

Janelle slowly stalked through the bushes to a small clearing. There was often prey to be found here, such as an unsuspecting human or werewolf. She didn't have a preference; she'd eat either species. The year with the Volturi had hardened her; both in mind and body. Prey was scarce and she would get it, one way or another. However, she was finding it hard to catch prey. The wolves had probably caught onto her presence by now. Darned wolves.

She slowly made her way up a tree and sat there, waiting. Humans frequented the area often. It was a safe bet that they didn't know her territory spanned this far. Janelle tensed as an Indian man walked by bellow. She took a sniff. Alpha. Werewolf. She shrunk back so not to be notice. _CRAP! _She thought as he turned his line of sight on the tree she was hiding in. She was weak right now, she couldn't transform properly like this! She hadn't eaten anything or drunk any blood for nearly a month. Her stomach growled, reminding her of how hungry she was. Janelle prayed that the werewolf hadn't heard it.

"Who's there?" His voice was loud and clear. Janelle shrank back as far as she could. She heard a crack. _Oh no, he's climbing the tree!_ **She thought**_._ She pressed back into the tree so hard the tree scraped her hands. His face appeared just a few feet down the branch. Janelle gulped hid her face, wishing that was all she had to do to make him go away. She felt a hand on her shoulder and let out a small squeak. She couldn't meet his eyes. She was terrified. Janelle felt trapped. Her chest was tight with panic and there was knot in her throat.

"What is your name?" The voice came in a low rumble. Her head snapped up.

"Janelle Vesaulius." She said loud and clear, despite the waver that threatened to creep into her voice. The man's eyes widened ever so slightly. This werewolf's voice, his smell. It was, familiar. "Wait a second! You're the wolf from the docks!" she cried.

"You're Romano's niece? Yes, that I am. I was trying to catch you before you left. But you ran, I am a friend." He said softly. She nodded and took the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. He smiled.

"I'm Konto. Your uncle was a good friend of mine. Come along. I know your situation. I think my pack will be more than willing to help you out," Konto said. Janelle nodded and moved from her perch. She felt much safer now that she knew this wolf was on her side. He hopped down and she followed.

Konto quickly moved through the brush, though in an upright position. Janelle felt safer down on all fours. In her mind, the enemy was lurking around every corner. This mentality had been drilled into her since she was two, after all. She and the wolf pressed onward, deep into the forest. She was a bit startled when he suddenly transformed beside her.

He whimpered apologetically for scaring her and motioned for her to hop onto his back. She scrambled on, almost slipping off thanks to her small demeanor.

That's when she heard it: an ear splitting howl. Konto raised his head and howled in response. She knew it wasn't necessary, but it was very fun formality. She felt it rise within her to do the same, she raised her head and let out a loud deep howl. Konto flattened his ears to the loud noise.

"Sorry," she said softly, "Don't know my own voice well. I haven't used it in a long while." She then consented to pressing into his fur as he bolted.

Konto slowed as they neared a small craggy clearing. Rocks jutted out like the large ribs of some menacing creature. Wolves of all different colors and sizes were perched on the rocks. Janelle felt the hair on the back her neck raise at the threatening atmosphere. Some of them snarled, others growled, but most just stared. The ones that stared scared her the most. The Volturi had been like that: emotionless, staring, regarding her an object instead of a person. She found herself pressing close and burying her nose in Konto's warm brown fur. Janelle curled her fingers into the fur on his shoulders, starting to shake. He offered a few gentle licks in comfort. It helped a bit, and she felt brave enough to stare up at the leader of the pack. Her jaw dropped. There was a moment of tense silence as the leader's shocked eyes stared back at Janelle. Then she regained her bearings – and wrath.

"DESIDERIO!" She screeched. She jumped off of Konto's back and leapt at the black haired man. "YOU! YOU LEFT ME! YOU GAVE ME OVER- OVER TO THEM!" She screeched, shaking him by his shirt collar. Before she knew it, tears had started streaming down her cheeks. "Don't ever leave me again!" She cried, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Desiderio, very bemused by the sudden onslaught of emotion, gently hugged her back. After he saw that he was no longer in danger of being ripped to pieces, he hugged her harder, burying his nose in her shoulder.

"They had my brother Janelle. I'm so sorry!" He cried out. His pack was staring now. He gently stroked a thumb over her cheek. "I'm sorry..."

Janelle quickly pulled away. "Desiderio, you have apologized, yes. But I am very cross with you'll the same." she growled. "And that is why, I am going to find my ally. You are certainly not him." Janelle spat the last part viciously. She tunred on her heel and started to stalk off. What gutsy bluff for being so weak.

He grabbed her arm roughly, "What makes you think you can go?" He growled. She was on his land, why not keep her here? She hissed and recoiled. Janelle slashed at him with her claws, catching his arm. He cried out and retracted his hand as if it were burned. Janelle bolted. She knocked over wolves left and right. Konto was quickly at her side, seeing the situation was turning ugly.

"Konto!" She cried, hopping onto his back. Her fingers curled into his thick brown fur,"He's going to kill me! We need to get moving, NOW!" She screeched. Konto growled his consent and bolted. She and the wolf streaked down the path and deeper into the forest. When the trees started to thicken, Konto slowed to a trot. He nuzzled Janelle's clenched fingers. She relaxed her grip and pressed close to his warm hide, feeling his muscles move as he walked. He stopped off at a small clearing deep into the forest. They had taken several twists and turns so that they couldn't be followed. "Thank you for helping me." She mumbled, jumping and nimbly landing on the ground. "My uncle would've been happy to see you." Janelle waved to him as he trotted out of sight.

Great, now what? She then remembered the offer that Cullen person had made. Whenever she needed help just call him right? Well, how was she supposed to do that? She did the only thing she could think of. Janelle ripped out an earsplitting howl, which sounded more like banshee screech. She hoped that would be enough. Her skin prickled at the thought of being caught. She lowered herself down onto the soft grass and curled up. She hoped the howl had found the right set of ears and slowly, but surely, feel asleep to the soft sounds of the forest. Janelle comforted herself that the next sight she would see would either be her dead family or the face of a rescuer.


End file.
